


Can We Get An F In The Sheikah Slate

by T_5Seconds



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Implied Zelink, This will be updated daily, does this count as angst?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: When Link wakes up, the first thing he sees is the body below him.It's his.OR:Link dies in the shrine and now he's a ghost.
Relationships: Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 201





	1. The Great Plateau

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post
> 
> https://breath-of-the-wild-prompts.tumblr.com/post/625912321868546048/breath-of-the-wild-except-the-shrine-failed-and

When Link wakes up, the first thing he sees is the body below him.

It's blond, with blue eyes, and covered in glowing blue...water?

It's his. He's not sure how he knows that, but it's his.

A girl calls to him(familiar, familiar, I know her) and seems horrified to find him floating in this cave, surrounded by blue-green fire, above what he is now certain is his corpse. She regains composure quickly. Tells him to pick up the "Sheikah Slate." She claims you can type on it. That it can help him "Communicate with the living."

Is she living?  
(He's not sure why, but the thought she might not be hurts)

He doesn't bother opening the doors. Why would he? He floats right through them.

The sunlight shines through him. It's beautiful. He wishes he could feel it.

An old man calls to him(familiar, familiar, I don't like him) and Link is hostile. Until-

"You can see me?"

The old man is dead, too.  
(He's not sure why, but he thinks he already knew that.)  
He says his name is Rhoam. He died one hundred years ago(how old am I) and Link died very shortly after.

He teaches Link how to type with the slate. He tells Link his pockets are "enchanted" with "korok magic." It means he can hold things, as long as he can lift them. Link puts the slate in his pocket. It disappears.

Rhoam tells him to access a "shrine", but first to use "the tower." He's not sure what that means. He uses the tower anyway, after the voice tells him where it is.

She's much more helpful than Rhoam.

After, he just floats thorough the shrines. He gets "runes", though he does not need them to complete the shrines. The monks give him "spirit orbs." They disintegrate into the same colour as his fires.

After "completing" four shrines, Rhoam tells him who he was. That the shrine he woke in was meant to resurrect him, at the cost of his memories.

It didn't work.

The voice has a name. Zelda. (Zelda Zelda Zelda save her save her save her)  
He knew her well. It's not a question.

The king says he did. She's alive. It's relieving.

The king tells him to find "Impa" (familiar, familiar, alive?). He agrees- though how will he talk to her?

Use the slate, the king says. Type with it. She'll understand. She's expecting you.

The king fades away. He's not passed on, though. He says he'll be here if Link needs advice. (Why does the thought fill him with bitterness?)

And with that, Link is off. Zelda wishes him luck. She sounds so sad.

Well, nothing to do just sitting around on the plateu.

One dead man versus evil incarnate.  
He's going to need Zelda's luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first (actual) fic so please be nice


	2. Kakariko

Upon getting off the plateau, the first thing he sees is a herd of horses. They can't see him, but they act as if something is nearby. Odd.

His slate shows a glowing yellow point that he assumes is Kakariko. It's a long walk away, considering he can't ride a horse, and flight is barely faster than walking.

Still, he can get there. He has to.

He's been walking for about two days when he sees the... thing. It's huge, metallic, and spiderlike. He saw similar things on the plateau, but they were dead and had no legs. They certainly didn't shoot lasers.

He's pretty curious about the giant laser spiders, so he walks over to one. He gets an odd feeling from it. Upon closer inspection, it's made of the same material as his slate, though it glows pink rather than orange and blue.

He can "possess" his slate. It makes it glow the greenish-blue of his ghostly fires, and he can use it like a limb rather than a handheld device.

The mechanical spider is a lot bigger. It's a lot more dangerous. It's so risky.

It's faster than walking.

He flings himself into the machine("Guardian", his mind supplies) and wrestles control from the pink. The guradian goes green-blue. The pink smoke it has just ejected hisses angrily and dissipates.

Time to get to Kakariko, then!

He now terrifies everything he walks past. At first only Hylians cowered, but after he lasered a few monsters, those started cowering, too. Interestingly, the Hylians who witness seem less scared afterwards, though he just decimated several creatures with lasers.

He passes a stable. Everyone there panics and goes inside, seeming shocked when he casually passes by.

(There's a field full of deactivated guardians. Something bad happened here. He... was he here?)

There's a sign near the stable. It tells him Kakariko is nearby. He's making much better time in giant spider legs. Still, he should probably ditch the guardian before he goes in.

There's someone named Hestu. They want their maracas back from two bokoblins. Lasers are very effective weapons.

He gets the maracas back. Hestu expands his inventory a bit, using seeds from those little koroks on the plateau, and then is gone to "korok forest."

He ditches the guardian- it powers off. Evidently, he's destroyed whatever was powering it and replaced it. Helpful.

He floats the rest of the way to Kakariko. Nobody notices him, not even the guards at the stairs, or the pretty young woman cleaning the steps. He walks right through the door to see... an old woman.  
(For some reason, he'd thought Impa would be his age.)

He lifts the slate from his pack. Impa freezes upon seeing a floating slate. Understandable.

He only has time to type "Hi" before Impa questions if there's a spirit in the room. Fast learner.

"Yes", he types. "Link."

She blinks, surprised. Then her face seems to crumple at the realization. So the shrine didn't work, then?

"No," he responds, "Not really. I'm still dead. But it did erase my memory. I'm told you could help me with that?"

Impa is upset to learn that he didn't come back to life, yet still lost all of his memories. Fair enough- so is he. Still, she tells him her sister, Purah, could help more than she could. His slate, apparently, used to be Zelda's. She took pictures of places he was once, and going to those places might help him remember.

Off he goes, then. Though, first-

"Are there any guardians nearby?"

Yes, she says. A few. Why?

"They're faster than walking."

He can see when Impa connects the dots- possessed slate, sheikah tech, guardians- because she breaks into laughter. Apparently the concept is hilarious.

The person who had been cleaning the steps- Paya, apparently- comes in to ask what's so funny. She also sees the floating slate. Impa starts explaining the situation to her, but tells Link to go first. Not a moment to waste, she says.

He quickly sees the guardian over the hill. Possessing it is easier than the last one. He kills a giant rock with the lasers by hitting a different, smaller rock on it's back. It's pretty easy.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how much fun this was to write.


	3. Hateno

Something tells him Purah will want to know about the guardian thing, so he loops around Hateno to get to the tech lab. He leaves the guardian he'd hijacked at the base of the hill-for all their spidery limbs, they're not very good climbers- at floats to the lab.

Purah has a lot of questions. Almost all of them having nothing to do with being a ghost, though she mentions "manifesting", a way to be visible and speak to the living. Apparently all ghosts can do it, but she's got no idea how.

(He could ask the king, but the thought of asking Rhoam for help leaves a bad taste in his mouth.)

Purah gives him a rune and twelve pictures and another hundred questions about guardians before she sends him on his way. Briefly, she mentions that the slate should be able to teleport him, but as he has no body, this won't work. Shame.

He stops back at Kakariko. Impa recognizes a few locations from the pictures. His slate logs them automatically.

One is very close by. He goes to visit it.

_"Champions, To your Divine Beasts!"_

Why does he feel like everything went wrong?  
(Impa told him to free the Divine Beasts. What happened? Where are they?)

Well. At least he remembered. Impa offers him a tunic- a real copy of the one currently on his ghostly form. He pockets it.

The Divine Beasts are more important than his memories. Certainly more pressing.

One is close by. Vah Ruta. Even the concept of going near it fills him with dread.

The girl from his memory. The fish(Zora, he thinks). That one was hers.

He's not ready to hear that she's dead. He can't.

Who would he be most okay with hearing was gone?  
(If they are. Please, Hylia, don't let them all be gone.)

He decides on Vah Medoh. He's not sure why. It's the farthest away.

(Who would he be most okay with hearing was gone?)

_"Good luck sealing the darkness!"_

...Vah Medoh first, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All memories will be in italics, if that wasn't clear!


	4. Rito Village

Getting to Rito Village takes four days as a guardian.

On the way, he stops only twice. For a memory by a lake-

_"Can you hear it yet... Hero?"_

And for a ruined park, a white horse, and another memory.

_"Tomorrow, I'll go up the mountain."_

That was the day before the calamity, he recalls. Poor Zelda. She was only seventeen. (So was he.)

After that, though, he takes no breaks.

Once he floats into the village, a problem is immediately apparent. Vah Medoh is shooting Rito out of the sky.

He learns from eavesdropping that two Rito tried to stop it, but one was shot and the other retreated.

Shot. With guardian lasers? He can deal with those. If he disabled the lasers, couldn't the Rito do the rest? 

Rumor has it Teba, the uninjured of the two who fought Medoh, plans to try again. Link's best bet is finding him first. Unfortunately, he has no idea where he is. Luckily, Teba's wife knows.

Teba's wife, Saki, is at a wooden platform called "Revali's Landing." Just standing there helps him piece together another memory, giving context for that single line.

_"Good luck sealing the darkness!"_

Ironic, that Link can fly now. He wonders what Revali would think of that.

Still, Saki mentions to a friend that Teba is at "The flight range." Link knows where that is, though he's not quite sure how.

Teba is there. He's determined and quiet, only occasionally shivering from the cold. 

He doesn't seem ready to go yet, and Link still needs a way up to Medoh.

He passed some flying guardians on the way here...

By the time Link gets back, Teba is just taking off. He doesn't notice his mechanical tail until they're close to Medoh.

The look on his face is priceless.

As Link suspected, there's guardians on Medoh's shield. Link deactivates all of them easily after ditching his skywatcher, though not quite fast enough to save Teba from a nasty hit.

He makes the right decision. Flies off to tend to his injured leg. Link, meanwhile, is free to land on Medoh.

The second he gets there, a voice echoes in his head. Revali. He's condescending, but he mentions needing to reclaim some "terminals."

The terminals are sheikah tech. Activating them is as easy as floating through a wall and possessing them.

His apparent ease seems to frustrate Revali.

In under an hour, the main control unit is unlocked. Revali warns him of danger, just before a purple-pink creature materializes out of the air and starts looking around wildly.

It's looking for him. It can't see him, of course, but he can't do any damage to it... unless. One of it's arms is a cannon.

A sheikah tech cannon.

Link possesses the cannon. Making Windblight shoot itself in the face is rather entertaining.

It takes very little time to take it down.

Revali is dead. Not unexpected. (It still hurts, though.)

He gives him an ability, "Revali's Gale." Link can already fly, but the ability to create wind is certainly useful.

Revali claims to be aiming at the castle, and thus can't come with Link. Unlike the king, he seems less than willing to invite him back.

A traveling companion would be nice. It's a shame.

Link checks up on Teba. He's back in the village, getting medical care. Good.

Vah Naboris is closest, but there's quite a few pictures nearby.

The castle glows purple in the distance. Please, Zelda, hold on a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually so many memories near-ish rito village


	5. Gerudo Town

Two pictures are close to Rito Villiage. He finds the one by a lake first.

_"Go on! Taste it!"_

A quiet melancholy burns in him. He wishes he tasted the frog back then- he'll never get the chance, now.

The second is a little more confusing.

_"Stop following me!"_

It's earlier than all his other memories, save for Revali's, though not by much. He wonders how they got to be so close.

He dwells on the gaps between his memories as he makes his way to the desert. What could make Zelda think so differently of him in so short a time?

Once he makes it to Kara Kara Bazaar, he gets his answer.

_A glint of a blade. Three dead assassins. Zelda, looking up at him with wide eyes._

That makes sense, at least.

Apparently, Gerardo Town only allows women. Fortunately, this rule only applies to the living.

The town is abuzz with rumors- Vah Naboris, lightning, stolen Thunder Helm.

The chief (She's so young) is speaking to her guard. Bomb arrows are needed to defeat Naboris, but only the Thunder Helm can withstand the lightning.

And it's been stolen by the Yiga Clan.

_Assassins clad in red. Malicious laughter. Zelda's scream._

Yes, he knows who the Yiga Clan is.

Sneaking into their base is easy, once he knows where it is. He floats through the whole thing, unseen. The Thunder Helm is just sitting in a chest. A man- the leader?- sleeps next to it.

Link, oddly, can pick up the helm. He's only been able to do that with sheikah tech so far.

A question for another time. He puts the Helm in his Korok pouch and floats off, completely undetected.

Cheif Riju is understandably confused to find her stolen Thunder Helm in her room when she goes to bed. She tries it on almost immediately. It looks familiar...

_"Spill it, boy."  
"Or..."_

So that was Urbosa.

Riju talks to Bularia frantically. No one in town is a good enough shot with bomb arrows.

Do they need bomb arrows, or just explosions? Link can do explosions.

Riju goes to scout Naboris wearing the Thunder Helm. She wants to test how it resists lightning.

She's rather surprised when a blue-green guardian comes along with her.

Link's lucky there was one nearby.

Riju is even more surprised when the guardian shoots at Naboris, briefly toppling it, and then promptly deactivates as Link gets out and sprints towards Naboris, unseen.

He's too busy running to see any more of her reactions, but he makes it on.

Urbosa greets him. She's much kinder than Revali. If she's dead too, he could ask her how to manifest.

The terminals are as easy as last time.

Urbosa warns him of danger as well.

A creature emerges from the main control unit.

Link spends about ten minutes watching it. It has no easily exploitable cannon arm. Nothing he can use against it.

His slate has a bomb rune. That does damage. Slowly.

Three hours of dropping bombs on Thunderblight later, it finally perishes.

Urbosa is dead too.

She gives him "Urbosa's Fury," which let's him summon lightning at will. It's very useful.

Before he goes, he asks her how to manifest. It's easy once he gets the hang of it. She's an excellent teacher.

Vah Ruta is nearby. There are a few pictures along the route to get there.

He stops back in Gerudo Town. Riju is recounting her strange encounter.

He considers manifesting to explain.

Men aren't allowed in town.

Maybe next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I had a list of all of the memories that I checked off as I wrote this.
> 
> Also, Link can pick up the helm because Riju mentions it needs power from her ancestors. Sounds like Ghost magic to me!


	6. Zora's Domain

On the way to Vah Ruta, Link stopped by Lake Hylia.

Originally, he stopped there for the picture.

_"Your path seems to mirror your father."_

Coming out of the memory, the first thing Link noticed was the dragon. It didn't acknowledge him, but Link was intimidated nonetheless.

He watched it for over an hour before it dipped into the lake and didn't climb back out.

The other memory was much more concerning.

_"Urbosa, Mipha, Revali, Daruk... I've failed them all."_

So all of them were dead, then.

(Except for Zelda.)

When he got close to Vah Ruta, it rained constantly.

Apparently, the Zora were looking for a Hylian, as they couldn't hold the necessary shock arrows.

He couldn't hold shock arrows either. He could electrocute things very effectively, though.

Prince Sidon (Familar, he got taller) waited at a statue.

It looks just like her.

_"Maybe, when this is all over..."_

Did he love her? It feels as though he did. (They'll never get to spend more time together.)

Suddenly, freeing Vah Ruta feels very pressing.

Urbosa's Fury summons four bolts of lightning, and Vah Ruta shuts off the water.

Mipha calls out. She sounds happy to see him.

The terminals are simple.

Waterblight appears, as the others did.

He summons Urbosa's Fury once, twice, three, four-

It collapses, crumbling.

Mipha gives him the ability to heal.

(He asks her if they loved each other. She says that they did. It's the first time he's cried since he woke up. He didn't know he still could.)

She hugs him, before he goes.

Tells him to save Zelda.

He will. He promises. (He'll save Daruk first, though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can Link use the champion abilities freely?
> 
> Well- my headcanon is that he can only use them three(or one) times because it's taxing on his body to use unfamiliar powers.
> 
> This Link doesn't have a body, so. Superpowers!


	7. Goron City

There's only one picture on the way to Death Mountain. Apparently it's somewhere called the Spring Of Power.

_"What's wrong with me?"_

(He wants to go back, to tell her there's nothing wrong with her, nothing.)

When he gets to Death Mountain, there's flaming rocks everywhere.

Someone named Yunobo is missing. He was last seen in "The North Mine."

Though Link can't use cannons the traditional way, his bombs certainly work.

Yunobo looks around for whoever saved him before going back to town. Link follows.

One of the rocks is... a sculpture? It looks like Daruk.

_"That's strange..."_

Daruk seemed fun. It's a shame Link can't remember being friends with him.

Link continues to Vah Rudania.

It releases some small, flying guardians. Link possesses them and drops them into the lava.

After firing a few cannons, he's onto the beast.

Daruk is friendly, excitable. Link could see how he'd want to be friends with him.

The terminals, as always, are easy.

Fireblight is... interesting.

He electrocutes it with Urbosa's Fury, but it summons a forcefield of some sort he can't get through.

If only he had one of those cannons...  
Well, he does have bombs.

After that revelation, Fireblight isn't difficult.

Daruk gives him his own forcefield. It's not very useful for protection, but he could use it to reflect projectiles.

He asks Daruk about the location of a nearby picture- He knows the general location, but Daruk is able to give him specifics.

He finds the location, overlooking Hyrule Castle, and remembers.

_"As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal."_

Oh, Zelda, if only you knew.

Now that he's freed the Divine Beasts, his slate tells him to look for his old sword in Great Hyrule Forest. He can see it from here.

He wants all of his memories first.

He can see the castle from here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home stretch here! Only a few chapters left.


	8. Korok Forest

Hyrule Castle is full of guardians.

They can't see him, but they make him uneasy. Still, he makes it to Zelda's room uninterrupted.

_"I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines!"_

Knowing that Ganon seized control of the guardians, it's pretty likely that Zelda's research would've helped after all.

At least he knows why he hates the King, now.

Link leaves the castle immediately afterwards. Though the guardians can't see him, it feels like there are eyes on his every move.

He makes it through Castle Town(What's left of it), and to the location of the last image.

_"The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the hero."_

(Hopefully, that can be taken literally.)

He goes back to Impa. Manifests, this time, rather than typing. Paya goes bright red.

Impa gives him one last location. It's in that field of deactivated guardians.

(So it was familiar.)

Standing where the painting showed is a familar perspective. It reminds of blood, screams, Zelda...

_"Link! Wake up!"_

He never woke up.

Or did he?

He's still dead, but he's not gone. Maybe he can stick around. Stay with Zelda.

Maybe, maybe, they could still...

He's going to do this.

Making his way to Great Hyrule Forest again is easy, but he keeps getting lost in the woods.

A memory flickers in his head- the embers of a torch guiding him.

He can't hold a torch, but his blue-green fires make sparks.

When he makes it to a green clearing, the first thing he notices is the Master Sword.

The second is the translucent blue-purple girl sitting next to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's here


	9. Memories

Her name was Fi. She was the spirit of the Master Sword.

Well, alright. This might as well happen.

Fi called him "Master." She seemed surprised he could see her at all.

Apparently it had been a very long time since she had anyone to talk to.

His hands phased through the grip on the Sword. Fi made a noise of sympathy.

This was when the Deku Tree finally spoke. He seemed as disappointed in Link's state as everyone.

But he was confident Link could lift the blade.

Link put his hands around the hilt and Fi rested her forehead against his own.

_"Link. You are the light- our light. That must shine on Hyrule once again."_

His hands found purchase.

_"Get up!"_

He pulled. It shifted.

_"Can you hear it yet, Hero?"_

He pulled. So close.

_"Thank you, Master Link. May we meet again in another life."_

Shink.

_"Words meant for him would sound much better in your voice, don't you think?"_

The sword cleared the pedestal, resting in his ghostly hands.

Fi smiled at him. The Deku Tree seemed pleased.

The blade fit in his Korok pouch, though he was hesitant to put it away.

Nothing left now. Fi helped floated alongside him as he walked back through the wood, ever present company.

The castle was only a short distance away.

He drew the Master Sword from his pouch, resting his forehead against the metal.

Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first draft of this chapter had Fi putting her hands over Link's to help him draw the sword. Then I remembered she didn't have arms.
> 
> POLL: WHAT ENDING DO YOU WANT TO SEE?  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/20796889


	10. Hyrule Castle

None of the guardians can see him, but he feels eyes on him all the same.

He can almost hear Ganon's ear-piercing roar.

Fi shifts uncomfortably.

The sanctum comes into view.

The blade of The Sword That Seals The Darkness glows blue.

He steps into the room.

Zelda cried out.

The cocoon explodes, Ganon tumbling to the ground, and though it was only an instant before the floor collapsed, he could swear the Calamity looks right at him.

The floor gives out and he flies down after it-

He landso n the floor, Fi calling assurances-

Ganon spins to look at him-

Blue light bursts into the room, knocking the Calamity to the ground as it's scream filled the air, long and pained and angry.

When the light dwindles, Link is holding the Master Sword up, a few feet of the ground, glowing blue-green.

Ganon swings at him.

Revali's Gale helps him shoot into the air, avoiding the attack, and he falls onto Ganon, blade first.

The creature screams and throws him back, aiming a laser at him.

Daruk's Protection flares to life, reflecting the beam back into it's sender's face.

Link slices into the malice with his sword.

Ganon burnes bright orange and begins climbing the wall, away from his reach.

Urbosa's Fury slams into the beast and knockes it down, electricity buzzing againt it's skin.

The Master Sword bites into Ganon's forehead.

It screames, strange purple mist beginning to swirl around it. The mist burned, like nothing had burned before.

The glow of the sword brightened, but it only burned his hands more.

It hurts-

Mipha's Grace blooms around him, cleansing the malice from the air.

Fi gleams in his hands.

His sword beam cuts through Calamity Ganon.

It screams, dissolving, and he flings himself up after it, flying faster than ever before.

_"Courage need not be remembered. For it is never forgotten."_

He's running and flying and shooting across the field. Yellow targets pierce the malice coating the Dark Beast. Six well-aimed sword beams slam into them, and Hatred and Malice incarnate cries out.

Fi is bright in his hands.

The stomach of Ganon is low enough for him to embed the blade, and he is rewarded with a screech as he tugs Fi free and runs.

Zelda speaks, desperate.

The sky bleeds, the blue of the Divine Beasts standing in stark contrast.

Glowing pink eyes meet Link's own.

He's flying, above Hyrule Field, above the castle, above the plateu and the shrine he woke in.

He's above Dark Beast Ganon, scourge of Hyrule.

He drops and buries the Master Sword directly in it's eye.

He's immediately flung back by the explosion, but Zelda emerging, bright and golden and alive, is something he'd never miss.

He lays in the grass, Fi in his hand, as the evil that destroyed him is brought to an end.

Zelda turns to look at him.

He's not sure when he manifested, but the grass bends around his feet as he walks to her.

Fi tumbles out of his hand as he rushes to embrace her, and she's warm and alive and beautiful.

Her smile is really like the sun. It's good to finally feel it.

\---

"Link, come on, try this one!"

_The last one exploded, Zelda-_

She gives him puppy eyes. They're irresistible.

This synthetic body, made of guardian parts, is his sixth tried so far. It looks like him, if he had slate-grey skin and glowed blue-green in sheikah patterns.

"So? How is it?"

Fi is chatting with Purah.

Riju is outside, arguing with Teba.

Sidon is trying to convince Yunobo to join in.

Paya is taking pictures of them.

Mipha and Revali are testing the swimming and flying capabilites of their own new bodies while Daruk and Urbosa watch.

Zelda smiles at him, just as radiant as always.

"It's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a happy ending wins the poll!
> 
> Thank all of you so, so much for reading. I really only posted this because- what else was I going to do with it? But now, I think I'll be writing more fanfic. Stay tuned for that, hopefully.
> 
> THINGS THAT DIDN'T MAKE IT INTO THE FIC:  
> Champion's Ballad makes Link fight the blights physically.  
> Link possesses the Master Cycle Zero to use it.  
> Kass.  
> Link/Mipha/Zelda, because it's one of my favorite botw ships.  
> Genderfluid Link! I'm going to try and fit that into future fics.  
> More Paya, because she's my favorite character.
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading.
> 
> May the light illuminate your path.

**Author's Note:**

> Art:   
> [Link's Final Design(By Me)](https://idrawsometimes.tumblr.com/post/631875408114122752/linktober-day-thirteen-sheikah-this-ones)


End file.
